Special Features
Sader’s Pawn Shop Welcome to Uncle Sader’s! A 24-hour convenience shop filled with Knick knacks, oddities, and the mystic. Need more coins? Need to free up space in your inventory? Sell your goodies and earn coins doing it. The rarer the item, the higher the gains. Unlocks at level 1 for 50 coins Many Mysteries Club Sherlock and Dr. Watson, watch out! The Many Mysteries Club is making a name for itself in the super-sleuth community. Allowing you to craft all the devices you will ever need to find a real monster. Unlocks at level 3 for 100 coins Monster Diner The rundown local diner is a great place to craft protein-rich delicacies for the monster in all of us. Collect and create various treats to complete missions. Unlocks at level 3 for 100 coins Dancing Pumpkins The dancing pumpkins appear all over town with random drops Fortune Teller Will fortune smile on you? Choose a card will it be a craft item? Will it be gold? You will never know the treasures these cards may hold. Choose the right one and claim them all. May fortune be in your favour. Unlocks at level 6 for 900 coins Witches Cabin A decrepit cabin in the woods is the perfect place to hone your skill and craft various potions and wares to keep your town mystical. A dash of magic and the occult will assist you in creating rare items to be used for unique purposes. Unlocks at level 22 for 30000 coins, 1yellow gem, 2 compasses, and 2 astrolabes Treasure Dealer Longing for that diamond in the rough? Only here can you find a missing piece of your artifact collection. Fulfill the requirements for each special deal to be granted your unique item. Each reward is exclusive and random. Items obtained here can be used to unlock areas, which further expand your town. Make deals often to unlock the secrets of Horrortown. Unlocks at level 11 for 7000 Mad Laboratory Being mad is a part of crafting abnormal and useful items. In this dilapidated playground, you’re free to craft what you need for that science experiment or creepy creation. Whatever your need, only in The Mad Laboratory can you craft in peace. Unlocks at level 14 for 9000 coins, 3 maps, and 1 compass Scare-O-Meter With just 24 hours scare your town and collect their fear to fill the meter earn cash treasure and gems. Old Tavern The old tavern was the place to be back in the day, after closing it became the local hangout spot for the neighborhood monsters. Drive-in Theatre The drive-in is the place for the towns people to gather and watch movies, and for you to collect some dollars, who needs a horror movie when monsters are real. Unlocks at level 8 for 50 coins Promenade The town can stroll down the promenade take in the sights and sounds of the waters as they crash against the shore line, it is also the host of the towns special events. Unlocks at level 10 for 4000 coins Goldsmith For all your gem crafting needs. Need a black gem but not getting one, just craft one through the goldsmith. The Bank Need some extra cash head to the bank, will drop $3 every 24hrs Available for purchase through Uncle Saders pawn shop packs (costs real time money) Gem Mine Still have problems with gems, take a chance with the gem mine. Harvest gems every 24hrs. Located in the suppliers section of the market place. Costs $300 Gypsy Camp Need more maps or compasses, head to the gypsy camp. They may feel generous. Located in the suppliers section of the marketplace. Costs $150 and drops every 12hrs (item is random) Book Collection Finish the quest lines, and complete the collection to receive a special reward